warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Algernon
}} |pastaffie= }} |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |kittypet=Algernon |rogue=Algernon |mate=Bess |daughter=Reena |mentor=Unknown |app=Unknown |livebooks=Tallstar's Revenge'' |deadbooks=Unknown }} Algernon is a large creamy-brown tom. History In the Super Editions ''Tallstar's Revenge :Algernon first makes his debut when himself and the other visitors head towards the WindClan camp. He is seen tasting the air, though not referred to by name. After Whiteberry first receives news about Wee Hen, he turns to Algernon and claims that it is good to see him. Algernon whisks his tail, responding that they had declared that it was time they tasted the heather once again. Tallkit, after the Clan exchanges news with the newcomers, asks Palebird if she has known the cats for a long time, to which she responds that they've been visiting since before her birth. Palebird proceeds to correct herself, referring to Algernon as "Algie", in saying that him and Bess have been visiting, and that Reena is their daughter. Tallpaw comments on their names, claiming they were strange, but Palebird tells him that Algernon was named by Twolegs, for he had been a kittypet once. :Across the clearing, Algernon is being urged by Sandgorse and the elders to tell them more about an unknown topic. Soon after, while the Clan discusses sleeping arrangements, Redclaw mentions that there are nests available in the long grass for Algie and Sparrow. Algernon thanks the tom before heading for the moor runners' patch, followed by Sparrow. After ShadowClan invades WindClan territory, while the Clan is grieving for Brackenwing, Hickorynose bounds to the nursery and fusses over Meadowslip, his mate. The she-cat promises that she is fine, adding that Bess and Algernon defended the den with Reena, blinking gratefully across the camp where the rogues were clearing scraps of heather and gorse. :While Tallpaw begins his training, he sees Algernon emerge from the heather to stand next to Dawnstripe. The apprentice speeds up, questioning inwardly why the tom had come to the training area. Tallpaw halts in front of the two cats, asking if everything is okay in the camp. Algernon rumbles that it was fine, and he simply came to see what Tallpaw was doing, hoping he doesn't mind. Shrugging, the apprentice responds, and peers past the rogue, asking where the others are. Algernon tells him that Reena and Bess joined the patrol, and Mole went to hunt alone. Tallpaw presses the question about Sparrow, and Algernon meows that he went off with Sandgorse, and that they had been discussing a tunnel that leads down to the river. :After the training practice, the tom is seen in a deep conversation with Dawnstripe, and Tallpaw recalls that the tom had watched the practice session and was currently leaning back into the grass, bathing in the sun. Dawnstripe asks Algernon in surprise that he lived with Twolegs, leaning closer, then questioning what it was like. Algernon replies that Twolegs are funny creatures. Following the tunnel cave-in where Tallpaw is pulled out, Algernon is seen sitting a little bit away. After Mistmouse arrives from a rabbit hole, her pelt covered in mud, Algernon catches her eye, and asks her if she had any luck. The she-cat simply shakes her head. :Upon learning about his father's death, Tallpaw is nudged to his paws by Dawnstripe, while Algernon darts over and presses against his shoulder. He is guided away by the two cats, grateful for their help after coughing up dirty water. After Tallpaw is seen by Hawkheart, Reena pads away after he rejects her company, heading toward the Hunting Stones where Bess, Algernon, and Mole were pressing grass around Sparrow. :The visitors decide to leave following Heatherstar's decision to ban all tunneling. Algernon steps forward, purring thanks for WindClan's kindness. :Following his leave from the Clan, Talltail attempts to cross the Thunderpath with Jake, his friend. After he is certain that his friend is okay, Talltail hears a voice calling the two a name. Talltail looks up, and with a gasp, he identifies Algernon. Reena sides with her father, who swishes his tail, claiming they stood there like lumps of wood. Pausing, his eyes widen as he recognizes Talltail. Reena questions Talltail's presence, but Algernon glances over his shoulder, stating that they should exit the scene. He begins to nudge Jake and Talltail into the forest, claiming that their camp is at the slope's bottom. :Algernon hurries Jake after the rogues, asking him if he knew he was walking into a herd of monsters, to which Jake confesses that he thought they were grass-cutters. Staring at Jake as if he is crazy, Algernon questions why a grass-cutter would be in the area. After Reena and Talltail exchange words about Jake being a kittypet, Algernon says he'll lead, and pushes past his daughter, nosing through the bracken and beginning to head down the slope. Talltail keeps his vision on Algernon, attempting to follow his pawsteps. When the cats approach a stream, Algernon springs across it with ease, though Talltail lingers at the edge. Urging the warrior to just jump, Algernon comments that a WindClan cat should not be out in the territory, for they belong on the moor. :Nodding the cats onward, Algernon states that they can discuss the kittypet once they reach camp. Talltail asks Algernon if that is where they live, but the tom says it is simply temporary, then begins to pad away. Still leading the cats through another clump of bracken, Algernon is followed by the group. When they reach the site and after Talltail is questioned, Algernon asks about Jake. Jake and Talltail retrieve moss, and upon returning, hear Algernon meow that he doesn't like it, causing Talltail to halt, knowing he was being discussed. While the group debates, Algernon snorts, claiming that he knew they should have continued moving before making camp. Talltail makes his presence known, offering to help them hunt. Algernon gazes past him, doubtfully looking at Jake. Bess gives Talltail a pigeon, telling him that he and Jake can have it. :When Talltail refuses the prey, Sparrow says that WindClan fed them through greenleaf, Algernon agrees, declaring that it is only fair that they feed one of WindClan. Talltail argues that he isn't one of them anymore, to which Algernon flicks his tail, and states that he is Clanborn, and will be a Clan cat for his entire life. An exchange of prey occurs after Reena asks Mole and Algernon if they will join them. Talltail noses the pigeon to Algernon and Mole, and crouching beside Reena's squirrel, rips a chunk off and drops it at Algernon's paws. Reena questions Talltail heavily, then Algernon jumps in, his gentle mew telling the she-cat to leave Talltail and Jake be, for they have had a long journey. He adds that they can ask all their questions the next day when they've rested. Talltail gives Algernon the remains of the pigeon, thanking him for the prey, and Algernon curls up beside the roots of an oak tree soon after. :After realizing the truth of Sandgorse's death, Talltail decides to leave the rogues, but he decides to say goodbye first. When he comes back to their camp, Bess, Reena, and Algernon all run up to him. Bess remarks that Sparrow had told them that Talltail was nearly killed by a monster and Algernon adds that it was a close call. As Talltail tells the cats that he's leaving Algernon warns him to watch out for dogs. Trivia Interesting facts *His nickname is Algie. Author statements *Kate Cary said that Algernon, along with the rest of the greenleaf visitors, have an accent similar to one from the English county of Devonshire. *Vicky doesn't think Bess, Reena, Sparrow, or Algernon went to StarClan.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character pixels Kin Members Mate: :Bess: Daughter: :Reena: Tree Quotes External links * Notes and references de:Algernonru:Элджернонfi:Algernonpl:Algernon Category:Rogues Category:Males Category:Tallstar's Revenge characters Category:Clanless cats Category:Kittypets Category:Supporting characters